I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the design of a clipboard for facilitating the recording of data on paper and more specifically to the design of an all weather clipboard which may be used in most any environment encountered in the out-of-doors.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
The most common form of clipboard comprises a generally rectangular sheet of a rigid material such as plastic or composition board onto which is secured a spring biased clip for holding the writing materials in place. When attempts are made to use such a device out-of-doors, obvious problems arise especially in a windy, rainy or snowy environment.
In the prior art there are described various devices for sheltering a writing surface so that records may be made out-of-doors. For example, in the Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,840 there is disclosed a recorder's shield having three side walls and an integrally formed top wall, one side wall being open to allow the user to insert his arm therein during the writing operation. In this arrangement, however, little or no protection is afforded against the cold, thus requiring the user to wear a mitten or glove which, of course, makes writing with a conventional pencil or pen unwieldy at best.